My life, my love, my pain
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil is being abused, but he is too scared to tell anyone. One day his owner does more than bruise him and hurt him. After his owner is tooken to jail, Sunil puts up with all the pain and bullying he's went through and takes his anger out on the other pets, but one day he goes to far on a certain one. One he would do anything to protect.
1. The begining

contains Romance, hurt, comfort, violence, blood, and thoughts of suicide.

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

I stared out the window. Not doing anything. I watched the people walk on by, not even looking at me. Not knowing me, not caring what might happen to me. In fact I don't care what happens to me.

I hate my life. I always have. Though the others don't see the pain that I have. Not even my best friend Vinnie. Not Penny, not Minka, not Zoe, not Russell, and esspecaly not Pepper.

Even if I did tell her what i'm holding back, she would just make a joke out of it. Heck! The skunk makes a joke out of anything. I don't even think she would even care about what I tell her. I cry silently, knowing that no one will understand... not even Blyth would.

I listen to the other pets laughing and chatting and playing. I could hear Vinnie trying to be all cool around Penny. I could hear Russell being annoyed by Zoe's too much glitz and glam atitude. I could hear Minka swinging back and forth on the tire swing. I could hear Pepper saying random jokes.

I tried my best not to laugh, but it came out as Pepper told the most funniest joke she could. I lied there on the floor laughing my head off. ''So ya liked that, huh?'' I could hear Pepper's voice say cheerfully. I looked up to see her smiling down at me. I nodded a little. She held her paw out for me. I blushed and took it.

Pepper helped me up. Pepper grinned. ''Ok,'' she said. ''Stop me if you heard this one before.'' She got up on the window. ''Knock knock.'' She said. ''Who's there? Faty. Faty who? Faty mc fat fat walrus! We want you to lose your faty fat weight.'' Pepper fell on the floor laughing at her own joke. I looked at the ground sadly though. I heard Pepper's weird laugh stop. ''Sunil?'' She said. ''Are you ok?'' I looked at her. I could tell that she could tell i was about to cry. I swallowed a lump. ''I-it's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about.'' Damn it! I even sound like i'm gonna cry!

Pepper held my paw. I looked at her, this time with a few tears rolling down my cheek. She stared at me with her gentle pink rose eyes. ''Sunil,'' she coaxed. ''You can tell me anything. I promise i won't laugh.'' I glared at her and pushed her away. ''What i'm crying about is nothing to laugh about!'' I growled. I got up and walked away. I could feel Pepper staring at me. What the hell makes her think crying is funny? I kept my head low as I passed by the other pets. I could feel their gazes set on me. I speed walked away. Trying not to look at them.

I sighed as I left the room. What's the point. My life is a stupid wreck. All of a sudden the door opened. My blood froze.

* * *

what happens next? Why is Sunil crying so much? find out in chapter 2.


	2. what I saw

I'm. ** back all those people who read the old chapter 2, I deleted it because it was way .**

* * *

Pepper's p.o.v

I watched Sunil walk away. I blinked in confusion. Why in the world would he think that I thought crying was funny. I'm sure he remembered what happened when I made Penny cry. It was the worst day of my life, hurting my friends feelings.

I know Sunil can be a shy coward at times, but I just wish that he could get some courage and tell me what's wrong.

I heard the door open. I looked around the corner to see Sunil's owner. I gulped. for some reason, I don't know why, I always felt scared of Sunil's owner. I saw Sunil next to Ms. Twombly's desk. I could see that he was terrified.

His owner gave him this evil glare. He then turned to Ms. Twombly. She smiled. ''Well, hello Jacob.'' Jacob gave her a smile. ''Hello, Ms. Twombly. I've come for Sunil.'' I saw Sunil gulp. His owner picked him up and walked out the door.

My eyes had widen when I saw Jacob's personality change. He grabbed Sunil by neck and threw him in a metal cage. I watched in horror as he pounded on it as Sunil whimpered. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the door and began to claw and scratch at it.

Jacob got in the old, rusty truck he rode in and drove away. I pounded my fists on the door. ''No!'' I screamed. ''Sunil!'' ''Pepper, sweety.'' I could hear Ms. Twombly's voice say. ''Your going to hurt yourself like that.'' I looked up at her. ''But Sunil is in trouble!'' I yelled, though I knew she couldn't understand me.

''Now Pepper. Why don't you go play with the others?'' The others... the others! They could help me help Sunil! I zoomed off as I ran to the play room. The other pets were just chatting to each other and all that stuff. ''Guys!'' I exclaimed. ''Sunil's owner is hurting Sunil behind everyones back! We need to help him now before something really bad happens!'' Everyone just looked at me.

Vinnie walked up to me. ''Are you sure?'' He asked, worridly. ''Possitive. Now come on!'' ''Wait a minute.'' Russell said. He gave me an angry gaze. ''If this is one of your jokes Pepper, it's not funny.'' I glared at him. ''Russell!'' I yelled. ''Why would I joke about something like this!?'' Zoe nodded. ''She has a point, Russell dear.''

Russell thought for a momment. ''We can't help Sunil now. We'll have to help him tommorow.'' I stared at him in disbelief. ''Tommorow!? We can't wait tommorow! He's in trouble!'' Penny sighed. ''Well... Pepper, we can't help himbecause he's already left. We have to wait till tommorow.''

I blinked. ''Minka! Your with me arn't you?'' Minka looked away. ''Russell and Penny have a point. We can't help Sunil right now.'' She said, without that hyperactive crap she always did. I swallowed a lump, trying not to cry. ''Zoe?'' Zoe just looked at the ground sadly. I looked back at Vinnie. ''V-vinnie?'' Vinnie just sighed and shook his head.

I growled at him. ''How can you not agree with me!?'' I screamed. ''Sunil is your be. friend!'' Vinnie gulped. ''I know, but none of us know where he lives.''

I had tears in my eyes now. There was an awful smell in the room. ''Pepper!'' Russell scold. I ignored him. I walked away sadly, leaving my so called ''friends'' behind. I lied down on a pillow.

Why don't they care about what happens to Sunil? They're supposed to be how friends. I cried sadly as I thought of the horrible things that might happen to him. I felt like I was right there, watching his owner beat him and hurt him.

I pray to god that he won't do that to him. Sunil means the world to me.

...

I woke up in my house. I yawned and stretched. It was morning already? ''Pepper, Pepper, wake up!'' I could hear my owner, Lilly, call out. She was just a 5 year old girl who lived with her dad. Her father found me in the street when I was young and he gave her to me after her mother had died of cancer.

lilly picked me up and gently stroked me. I smiled a bit. I'm so thankful I have a good owner.

Good owner... wait a minute! I jumped out of Lilly's arms and ran to the front door. She blinked. ''My, Pepper.'' She said. ''You sure are eager to go to the pet shop today.'' I scratched at the door. I felt someone pick me up. It was Lilly's father. ''It's ok, Pepper.'' He said gently. ''You're going to see your friends soon.'' There is only one friend that I want to see, who I hope is there today.

We all got in the car and drove to littlest pet shop. Lilly picked me up, got out of the car, and walked into the day care.

As soon as we walked thourgh that door, I hopped out of her arms and ran to the play room. ''Sunil!'' I called out. ''Suni...'' I stopped when I saw the pets looking at the tv. I sighed sadly. Sunil was not there, but something was diffrent.

I could hear Penny crying. I blinked. ''Penny, '' I said. ''Are you ok?'' Everyone looked at me. Russell didn't make eye contact, Zoe looked like she was going to cry, Minka just stared at the ground sadly, Vinnie had his fists cluthed with shame, and Penny stared at me with tearfilled eyes. ''P-pepper.'' She sobbed. ''I-it's Sunil.'' I blinked.

Russell pointed to the tv. I looked at the screen and my heart stopped.

* * *

What happend to Sunil? Why is everyone crying? Find out in chapter 3.


	3. The horrible news

For all my fans, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

Pepper's p.o.v

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sunil was on the news. But why?

Russell looked at me. ''Listen.'' He said. He rewinded the tv. ''Last night, a blue indian mongoose named Sunil Nevla, was beat almost to death by his owner, Jacob Nevla. Nevla's neighbors heard an animal crying and pain and they heard Jacob screaming in anger. Police checked the place and found Sunil lying on Jacob's bed, bruised and bleeding to death. Here are the pictures taken of him.''

I felt like I was going to cry my eyes out. There on the screen showed Sunil. He had two black eyes, he had bruises all over him, he was covered in a huge puddle of blood. I couldn't stand to see Sunil like this.

''Police also found proff that Jacob had beaten Sunil with a broom and a baseball bat.'' I covered my mouth in horror. Why would he do that to him? Sunil didn't do anything to him! Why do that?!

''Police had tooken Jacob to prison. He was senteced to jail for life for animal cruelty. As for poor Sunil, he was sent to the animal hospital.''

I fell to my knees and began to cry. There was now a terrible smell in the room, but no one seemed to care. Vinnie snarled in anger. He began to cry. ''Why?!'' He screamed. ''Why wasn't I there for him!?'' Russell swallowed a lump and looked at me.

''You were right Pepper...'' he cried. ''We should have helped him... this is all my fault.'' I looked at him. ''Russell, this is not your fault.'' Russell glared at me with tearfilled eyes. ''I refused to save him! It's my fault, I should have thought of a plan to help him! I should of...''

''Everyone!'' Penny exclaimed all of a sudden. We all looked at her. ''Look!'' We all stared at the tv. ''Good news for Sunil, though. He is coming out of the vet and he is going to be adopted by the owner of Littlest pet shop.''

My heart leaped with joy. ''Sunil.'' I said. ''Oh, thank god your gonna be ok.'' Vinnie hopped in joy. ''Sunil's ok! My best friends ok!'' Penny cheered. ''And we'll get to see him everyday!'' Zoe nodded. ''And we can all be extra nice to him, darlings.''

The door opened. My heart leaped and me and the others raced to Ms. Twombly's desk. A man stood there with a kennel. He looked at Ms. Twombly. ''you Ms. Twombly?'' He asked. Ms. Twombly smiled. ''That's me.'' The man put the crate down on the floor. ''Sunil's all yours.'' He said. Though something wasn't right. The man looked kinda sad.

he left out the door. ''Poor little guy.'' I could hear him say before he walked out the door. Ms. Twombly kneeled to the ground. She opened the crate. '' it's ok, Sunil.'' She said gently. ''We're not here to hurt you. Come on out sweety.'' Sunil didn't come out. We all blinked in confusion.

Ms. Twombly sighed. ''Maybe he's a little more shy than usual. Oh, well. We'll have to wait until he comes out.'' She then sat down at her desk.

We all looked at the kennal. We couldn't see anything but darkness. I stepped foward. ''S-sunil...'' I said. ''No.'' Said his voice. It sounded like he was crying. ''Don't look at me... i'm hidious.'' I blinked.

''No your not.'' I said gently. ''C'mon out.'' ''No... you'll be horrified if you saw me.'' I smiled. ''No I won't now come on...'' A paw grabbed my wrist. A blue mongoose came out. My heart dropped to my stomach.

* * *

get ready for chapter 4.


	4. where's the old Sunil?

Here's chapter 4 everyone. Hope ya'll like it.

* * *

Pepper's p.o.v

I gulped. ''S-sunil...'' I stammered with fear. I could barley even tell that it was him.

One of his eyes were still black, his fur was matted and messed up, one of his paws were twisted, part of his left ear was missing, and he had bruises all around his face and back.

He growled. ''Yes, it's me. Are you saticfied?'' I blinked. ''How can I be saticfied when you look like this.'' He snatched my wrist in anger. ''Well you must be!'' He snarled. ''The great and funny Pepper Clark gets an easy target to pick on! The stupid and hidious Sunil Nevla!'' I got out of his grip and backed up.

''Sunil.'' Penny whimpered. ''What's wrong with you?'' Sunil growled at her. ''Like you don't know.'' He pushed past us and walked away.

I blinked to hold back the tears. No... this couldn't be Sunil. It just couldn't be. The Sunil I knew was shy, happy, lovable, magical, and kind. This... this just couldn't be him.

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

I walked away from the others. God dammit! Why were they all worried about how I look? Don't they know i've been through a lot lately?

I sat in a dark corner. I cried silently. Why? Why did all this have to happen to me? Why did my owner not love me? Why... why did I get angry at the others for no reason?

I blinked a bit. I couldn't beleive that I acted like that. Why I growled at Penny... why I tried to hurt Pepper. What was wrong with me?

I growled. ''Oh, yes.'' I said. ''I know, I look like the most ugliest thing that could ever exsist!'' I didn't care if anybody heard, I just felt so angry. That's all I felt... anger.

If the guys don't want to get hurt, they better stay away from me, and it better stay that way.

''Sunil.'' I heard Vinnie's voice say. I looked behind me to see the green dancer staring at me. I growled and turned back around. ''What do you want?'' I asked without looking at him.'' ''Well, Sunil. I just wanted to talk to you.'' I whiped my head around and snarled at him. ''Oh, right!'' I yelled. ''Your trying to make me as gay as you and you want me to go out with you. Well forget it!''

Vinnie blinked and glared at me. ''Sunil!'' He growled. ''I have a crush on Penny Ling and you know it. Now you've been being a damn jerk since you got here. Now could you just...''

I don't know what had gotten into me, but all of a sudden I whiped around and punched Vinnie's eye. He lied there on the ground yelling in pain. I glared down at him. ''Now you know how it feels!'' I growled. ''Now leave me alone!'' I left Vinnie lying there.

I sat in another dark corner. I could hear the other pets helping Vinnie. ''Vinnie what happened?'' Minka asked. ''Well, my so called best friend punched my eye.'' I could feel everyone gazing at me. I snapped again.

''What are you all looking at?!'' I growled. Everyone just backed up. Vinnie glared at me. He snorted. ''Don't pay attention to him.'' He said. ''He's not the real Sunil. He's a monster.'' And with that said, he walked away.

I snarled and sat in my corner. I cried silently as I remembered how Pepper looked at me. I never wanted her to be scared of me, I just want her to be happy. But me acting like this is not going to get her happy in any way. I just want her to see that i'm still the real me, I just don't want her to be scared of me because I look like this now... I just want her to care.

* * *

Next up is chapter 5. Get ready!


	5. What have I done!

this is where horrible blood and sad momments happens... you've been warned.

* * *

Pepper's p.o.v

For weeks, Sunil has been acting like a jerk, yelling at all of us for no reason at all. Why can't he understand thag we're trying to help him? Why can't he see that we want him to be safe and happy? Doesn't he know that we still care?

I sighed sadly. ''But I'm sorry.'' I heard Penny's voice say. ''Sorry!?'' I heard Sunil yell. ''Penny, have you ever heard of sorry helping anybody?'' I could hear Penny crying. I turned around to see Sunil having her arm behind her back.

My eyes widen and I ran over there as fast as I could. ''Sunil! Please stop!'' I got Penny out of his grip. Penny had tears in her eyes.

I always knew that Penny was sensitive, but this was more than sensitive, Sunil had literally scared the living daylights out of her. Penny looked up at me. ''He tried to brake my arm when I asked him why he was acting so badly!'' She sobbed.

I stared at Sunil. He had this frightening glare on his face. ''She should know to keep her mouth shut if she wants to live.'' Sunil growled harshly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! ''Sunil, what is the matter with you!?'' I growled. ''Penny is sensitve and you know it! You know that what you did scared her! Stop acting like this!'' Sunil glared at me even more.

''you don't understand how it feels!'' He snarled. He stormed off. I sighed sadly. This just couldn't be him... maybe Vinnie was right. Maybe instead of Sunil, this was a monster... but he had to still be in there somewhere, somewhere deep down.

''What's wrong with you!?'' I heard Vinnie snarl. I looked around to see Vinnie glaring at Sunil and Sunil glaring at him. My eyes widen. This couldn't be happening!

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

I glared at Vinnie. The little bitch was glaring at me back. He didn't understand... no one did!

''How could you do that to Penny Ling!'' He growled ''All she did is ask you a question, couldn't you handle that for one minute?'' I growled at him. ''She got what she deserved. She should know better than to ask stupid question.'' Everyone's eyes widen. I didn't care how harsh it sounded. I just wanted to hurt Vinnie for being such an annoying loud mouth.

''look here.'' Vinnie said, trying his best not to lose his temper. ''Penny is innocent. You need to learn to control your temper. Other wise, your just as awful as your old owner.''

Something inside me snapped. I pounced on Vinnie and began to claw him. He began to fight also.

''No!'' I heard Penny scream. ''Boys! please stop!'' I kept clawing and biting. Vinnie kicked me off and began to punch me. I bit his arm. He yelped in pain.

I growled. ''Say hello to the devil in hell.'' I pounced. I landed on something. I didn't care what it was, but I began to claw it and bite it. I had scratched it's face and clawed open it's belly. I then twisted their arms and bit the back of their neck. I heard a loud snap.

I looked up at everyone. I saw Vinnie! I didn't pounce on Vinnie!? I looked at everyone. Their eyes were filled with horror. What was so terrifying? Wait a minute...

W... where was Pepper... wait! I held my breath. I closed my eyes and looked down. My heart stopped. There lying under me, was the one and only Pepper Clark.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. What have I done... what have I done?! I got off of Pepper and backed up. Everyine crowded around her. I could hear them crying and screaming her name.

Zoe glared at me. ''YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!'' She screamed. ''HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER!? SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!'' I couldn't say anything. It was an accident...

Russell shook Pepper. ''Pepper!'' He shouted. ''Wake up! Please wake up!'' Penny sobbed. ''Save her Russell! Please!'' Russell looked at Vinnie. ''Vinnie! Go get Blyth! She can tell Ms. Twombly!'' Vinnie gave me one last glare and ran off to the dumb waiter. I tried not to cry. How could I do something like this? Why? What had I done?

Blyth zoomed down the dumb waiter. She ran over to Pepper. She covered her mouth in horror. ''No...'' she said. She looked at me.

''Sunil... please tell me you didn't do this.'' I stared at the ground sadly. ''I...'' ''YOU'RE AN EVIL JERK! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!'' Minka shouted.

I looked away from everyone. ''Just like I said.'' Vinnie said. ''This isn't Sunil. It's a monster.'' I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off and sat in a dark corner. What had I done? My life was miserible... more miserible than anything.

* * *

ok... get ready for chapter 6. One of the saddest chapters.


	6. the old Sunil is back baby!

I've had a real bad time with this dude named matthies123, here is something i have got to say to him/her. i know you don't like my story, but if you don't like it, DO... NOT... READ IT.

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

I couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything for months. Every since Pepper was injured by me, I didn't have the guts to face anyone. I felt like I was nothing. I've lost everything.

None of the pets even looked at me or talked to me, I didn't care...I don't deserve any friendship.

I cried silently in my corner. ''Why?'' I whispered to myself. ''Why couldn't I just get over my anger? Why couldn't I try and forget Jacob? Why?! Why?! Why?!'' ''Hey monster mongoose.'' I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see Vinnie. He was glaring at me of course. ''Will you keep it down, none of us want to be reminded of Pepper ok?'' I nodded and looked away.

I heard Penny sigh. I felt someone sit next to me. I slowly looked up to see her smileing down at me. I looked away. ''Please don't waste your time on me. I don't deserve anything.'' I felt her paw on my shoulder.

''Sunil, it was an accident.'' I sobbed uncontrollably. ''I know! But I should of got rid of my anger! I can't believe I would hurt her like that! I hate my life! I should of killed myself when I had the chance!'' Penny glared at me. ''Sunil,'' she said firmly. ''You must forgive. Even though this has been hard, we must forgive. I forgive you.'' I looked up at her sadly

''Pepper won't forgive me. She risked her life for Vinnie... I don't deserve her forgivness.'' Penny smiled down at me. ''You may believe that. But you know, you could ask her yourself.'' I blinked and looked up at her. ''But... but she's still in the...'' ''PEPPER!'' I heard the others cheer. I whiped my head around to see her.

My heart leaped with joy and ran over to the crowd. Russell got in my way. ''Don't you even think about it.'' Pepper pushed him aside. ''Russell, it's ok.'' Russell blinked. ''But... but he...'' ''I know what he did, but we've got to forgive.'' I blinked. ''F-forgive.'' I said. Pepper nodded.

I looked at the ground sadly. ''Don't, I don't deserve forgivness. I deserve pain and hate.'' Pepper put her paw on my cheek. ''No,'' she said. ''You deserve love and care Sunil. I know you were so angry at the world, but it's ok. Your not alone.'' I blinked. ''What do mean?''

Minka smiled at me. ''Well, there are a bunch, bunch, BUNCH! Of animals out there who are just as hurt as you.'' ''R-really?'' Zoe nodded. ''Of course darling.'' I blinked a little. I sighed. ''How could I have been so cruel to all of you?'' I looked at Vinnie.

''You were right.'' I said. ''I am nothing but a monster. I'm just as bad as Jacob.'' Vinnie smiled. ''Don't be all sad, buddy. I forgive you.'' I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back. ''Hey,'' Penny said. ''Where's my hug?'' I smiled at her and hugged her also.

Zoe scoffed playfully. ''What about me?'' I hugged her also. Minka grabbed me and squeezed me in a hug. I chuckled nervously. Russell sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, come here.'' We both hugged. I felt his sharp quils poke me. I cringed. ''You ok?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Yeah, i'm fine.'' I lied.

Pepper smiled. ''Hey,'' she said. ''You havn't gave me a hug yet.'' I looked at her. ''I can't.'' I said. ''I hurt you once, I can't hurt you again.'' Pepper smiled. All of a sudden, she kissed me!

Not a kiss on the cheek or a kiss on the forehead... it was a kiss on the lips! My eyes were wide with shock. My cheeks turned bright red. She was kissing me! She was really kissing me! And... it... it felt so good.

My eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around her. This kiss we were having... it made me feel like we were the only one's in the world, like the whole earth disappered before us. Pepper and I parted. I was still blushing. ''Whoe.'' I said. Pepper giggled. ''So.'' She said.

''I was thinkin, since i'm finally out of that hospital... after a lot months... do you wanna go out on a date?'' ''YES!'' I cheered. I blushed a bit. Pepper smiled. ''We have the old Sunil back.'' She said before turning around. I sighed happily.

I turned around to see everyone with their mouths wide open. Vinnie blinked. ''Oh... my... god!'' Penny cheered. ''We have you back Sunil!'' Russell smiled. ''And you got the girl of your dreams.'' I nodded. for once I felt happy. Just for once.

* * *

this is not the last chapter. There are a few more. Anyways, next chapter will be next. And as I said. ''If you don't like it don't read it.'' Thank you. Bye for now.


	7. the date

** i'm back! Enjoy the chapter! Please.**

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

I took a deep breath. I was so nervous. Why would Pepper want ot go out with me? Seriously? Has she looked at me lately?

I walked back and forth nervously. Vinnie came in. He grinned. ''Sunil, I think Pep is gonna drool all over you.'' I stared at him. ''vinnie!'' I cried. ''Just because I have fancy clothes and all that doesn't mean that Pepper is going to love me!?'' Vinnie rolled his eyes. ''Dude,'' he said. ''She kissed you. I'm pretty sure she loves you.''

I thought for a momment. Perhaps he's right. Minka barged in all of a sudden. I screamed in fear for a momment. Minka hopped up and down happily. ''Pepper is ready, ready, READY!''

I gulped. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Ok, it was just one date. Just one kiss. It didn't mean that I might mess up... ruin everything... and my life might be more miserable! I couldn't do this. I was about to turn back and walk away, but that's when I saw Pepper.

My eyes were wide. Pepper was wearing a sparkling Purple dress, purple high heels, earrings in the shape of cherries, ruby red lipstick, and that cute orange eye shawdow she like so much.

She... she... she looked so beautiful. I couldn't breath. Pepper walked up to me with a smile on her face. She blushed a bit. ''I look stupid, don't I?'' I shook my head. ''Are you kidding me?'' I said. ''Your gorgeous!'' Pepper blushed. She held my hand and we walked to the table that the others set up for us.

We sat down and waited a bit. Penny rollerskated in. She had a red and white waitress outfit. She had a waitress hat also. She had a smile on her face. ''Hello there.'' She said cheerfully. ''How may I take your orders?''

Pepper looked at the menu. ''I'd like, uh... the... cutie kibble munchers.'' Penny nodded. She looked at me. ''And you sir?'' I looked at the menu also. ''I'd like the yummy tummy biskits.''

Penny smiled. ''Ok, we'll be back soon.'' She rollerskated away. Russell walked in. He was wearing a butler suit and he had a fake moustach. Pepper and I laughed a bit. Russell poured wine in our glasses. He then walked away in a fancy manner.

Pepper laughed. ''Ya know.'' She said. ''He would totally make a good butler.'' I nodded. ''Agreed.''

Hours later, we ate our food, told jokes, chatted, and drank our wine.

Pepper smiled. ''Well,'' she said. ''I had a really fun night.'' I had her paws in mine. We were both blushing. ''Yes... very... fun.'' I looked into Pepper's eyes. She looked into mine.

Our lips got closer, and we goth kissed. It was still as sweet as the last one. But it felt even more amazing. We both parted and smiled.

I held Pepper close to me. ''Sunil.'' She said. ''Yes?'' She looked up to me. ''I was wondering... do you... wanna... get married?'' My eyes widen. I looked down at her. ''I...'' I was inturupted by the front door opening.

Me and Pepper looked around the corner to see a woman at Ms. Twombly's desk. The woman had an animal shelter suit on. She set the crate down and walked away. Ms. Twombly knelled down.

''Come on out, Ariazona.'' She said gently. I looked closely. My eyes widen as Ariazona came or should I say, slithered out.

* * *

what is Ariazona? find out in the next chapter. Please don't say any mean comments. I'm really sensitive, just like Penny. So please please please don't be mean. Thank you.


	8. a cobra named Arizona

I'm back!

* * *

Pepper's p.o.v

I looked at Arizona with wide eyes. She was a cobra! A cobra! She was a sunset orange. She had dark purple eyes and she didn't seem very happy. She sighed and sat near Ms. Twombly's Desk I blinked a bit. Why was she so sad? She looked as sad as Sunil did.

speaking of Sunil, where is he? I finally saw him and my eyes went wide.

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

I walked over to the cobra, Arizona. I tried my best not to go crazy and go cobra mode. I slowly sat next to her. She didn't look at me, she seemed too lost in thought.

I gently nudged her. She yelped and I got ready to attack. Arizona stared at me. ''Oh, I'm so sorry.'' She said. ''I didn't know that you were trying to speak with me. I guess I was just lost in space or something.''

I blinked in confusion. Why is this cobra not being mean to me. I shook the thought away. You can't trust cobras, they'll kill you every chance they get.

Arizona blushed a bit. ''I'm Arizona.'' She said shyly. ''And you are?'' I stared at her. ''Sunil.'' All of a sudden, her eyes widen. ''Sunil?!'' She exclaimed. ''You mean the one that was on the news, who was...'' she stopped. She looked at the ground sadly.

I stared at her for a while. Why was she so suprised? Shouldn't she be glad that I was hurt. Arizona looked up at me... she was crying!

''H-he shouldn't of done that t-to you.'' She sobbed. I nodded. ''I know.'' Arizona cried more. ''What did you do that was so wrong?!'' ''Nothing,'' I said.'' She cried some more.

Pepper came and sat next to us. ''Hey,'' she said. Arizona looked up at her. ''It's ok, Sunil's fine now.'' She looked at me sadly. She knew I wasn't fine all the way.

Arizona shook her head. ''No.'' She cried. ''A pet will never forget being beaten and scorned! It haunts them every day of their lives!'' I blinked. ''How do you know about that?'' I asked. She looked at me. My eyes widen. ''Wait a minute.'' I said.

Arizona began to cry even more. She slithered away.

* * *

what's wrong with Arizona? will Sunil get use to having a cobra around the pet shop? Find out in the next chapter! So long for now.


	9. season 2 is on the way

People, there is going to be a season 2. That's right. A season 2. It's coming soon so yout don't have to wait that long. Hope ya enjoyed so far. Bye... for now.

* * *

Starring

Sunil Nevla

Pepper Clark

Vinnie Terrio

Penny Ling

Russell Furgoson

Zoe trent

Minka Mark

Blyth

Jacob

Arizona


End file.
